


The Celestial Warriors

by Gilraen_Euphemia_Amandil_Shirokaze



Series: The Celestial Warriors [1]
Category: Digimon Frontier
Genre: Gen, Major Original Character(s), Minor Violence, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilraen_Euphemia_Amandil_Shirokaze/pseuds/Gilraen_Euphemia_Amandil_Shirokaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in Digimon Frontier: Konomi, a young orphan with an exceptionally high IQ, had given up on ever finding her family and closed herself off from the world. However, after getting a strange message and waking up in the dark, Konomi must find a way to open her frozen, locked heart and accept she's part of a family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All Aboard!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the Digimon Characters. The only one I own is Konomi. 
> 
> Just so I don't get messages on either of my accounts, this is my story from FanFiction.Net under the same title. I have edited a bit, but not too much.
> 
> This is my first story on this site, so bare with me while I figure out the bells and whistles.

* * *

 

Chapter 1

 

* * *

 

            I looked up from my notes as the final bell of the last day of school rang. I quickly stood and packed up, swinging my messenger bag onto my shoulder, and walking out of the room before anyone else. Who cared about the death rays being fired at my back? Certainly not me, that’s for sure. The attitude of the teachers and others students was the least of my concern. After the break, it’d be only two more years before I could leave and get a job as something that mattered and something worth doing. Then again, anything was better than working in an illegal factory that ignored the child labor laws.

            I ducked out of the shadowed halls of the college campus and into a bright afternoon. I squinted as I all but ran down the steps, rushing to avoid the crowds. I dug my bike out of the bushes behind the bike rack, knowing I’d have to find a new hiding place next year, and strapped my bag onto the rack I’d attached to the back. I swung my left leg over and made a hasty retreat as the stairs began to become populated by students. I pedaled faster as I passed through the front gate,  making it to the other side before the short break in traffic ended, and turned left onto the sidewalk, slowing down to avoid pedestrians. Leisurely pedaling through the business district, I smiled a little at the people I passed. I noticed one boy, not too much older than myself, enter a flower shop. Behind him, a second, nearly identical, boy followed but didn’t go inside, staying just out of sight. I smiled and waved slightly as he glanced my way, but he quickly turned back, a blush coloring his face.

            Waiting at the curb for the pedestrian light to turn green I noticed that I was the only one waiting, but shrugged it off, it had to happen every once in a while. A crackle of static and a strain of my favorite song had me digging out my phone, an out dated thing that barely functioned, to check what the problem was. A strange eye like symbol was lighting up the screen, barely visible on the background of static.

 _“Konomi, are you willing to play?”_ a voice from my phone asked, though I hadn’t pressed any buttons.  I felt my eyes widen slightly, but before I could do anything, my vision went black, followed by a tidal wave of pain.

 

* * *

  

            I stumbled awake in a dark place, with lots of mist and hardly any light. I glanced around, miraculously finding my bag lying nearby. I grabbed it and twined the straps around my wrist, making sure it was secure before starting off again. I moved forward, and nearly tripped over someone on the ground. He stood up and stared at me, as I was him.

“It’s you!” we both said at the same time. I stared at the boy before me, the one I had waved to, only having to raise my eyes a little to meet his dark gaze, something I wasn’t used to.

“How did you get here?” he asked. I shrugged.

“I was waiting at the curb one minute and the next, I’m here.” I said.

“I fell down some stairs, I think. I was chasing after my brother.” He said. I noticed that his voice was slightly hoarse, as if he’d recently been shouting.

“The one who went into the flower shop?” I asked and he nodded, “I thought you looked alike.”

“He doesn’t even know I’m his brother though.” He said. _‘Well that’s not good for a healthy family relationship._ A voice interrupted my thoughts, and I turned around, seeing a dark mass of, what looked like, smoke, a pair of glowing eyes and a mouth.

“I feel your pain.” Before the apparition could say anything else, I pointed at it and shouted.

“I so swear if you say you’re my father, I'll throw a wrench in your eye Darth Vader impersonator!” The mouth frowned and one of the tendrils of smoke came my way, but I dodged and ran past the boy, leaping forward, but being spun head over heels by the smoke tendril. Instead of impacting on the ground like I had expected to, a point of light pierced though the darkness, swallowing me and dumping me back into unconsciousness.

 

* * *

  

            The next time I awoke, it was to more darkness. However, this one was not inhabited by disembodied voices, or eyes and mouths, and smoke. Instead, a tundra of flat, gray sand and scrawny trees stretched around me. I sat up, grimacing slightly as a pain shot through my leg, but ignored it for the moment. Thankfully, I could see my bag not far off, so I had the means to do a mechanic job if my leg or arm broke down, but hopefully I would only have to patch it, not go all out. I reached over, careful not to put any weight on my left leg, and just managed to grab the strap of my messenger bag. I pulled it closer and grabbed my repair kit from inside, popping open the front panel of my leg to get a closer look at the inner system, and set to work.

            Fifteen minutes later and I was on my feet and moving, trying to get away from the bad vibe I was getting from the glowing, aurora-like lights that I could see in the distance. I had made it, maybe a hundred yards, before the sound of giant feet caught my attention. I turned around, and nearly passed out from shock. A giant, bipedal, mostly red and pink bird was approaching me. It had long blond hair and intelligent green eyes. The gigantic bird-thing keeled down, still towering over me, but close enough for it to see my expressions.

“What is a human like you doing here in the Digital World, much less the Dark Continent?” the bird asked in a deep, but distinctly female voice. I gulped but answered.

“I-I’m not sure. I was on my way to get something to eat after school and I just remember my phone talking to me, then pain and darkness. I woke up here and just started to try to find my way out.” I didn’t feel bad about fibbing a bit, after all, I didn’t know if that part had been in my head or not. The bird made a face, which took me a moment to realize it was smiling, and extended a hand, palm up and low to the ground.

“I can take you to the edge of the Dark Continent and help you to get the attention of a Trailmon. I am Garudamon.” It said. After a moment of hesitation, I climbed on. Why not accept a free ride?

 

* * *

  

            Garudamon set me down beside a set of train tracks. It looked left and right, frowning slightly. I looked too, but couldn’t see anything but the unchanging landscape of the Dark Continent.

“Usually there is a Trailmon that travels through here during this time of the day. I wonder what is going on. Stay here Konomi, I will look around. If I don’t come back in fifteen minutes, leave and head towards the lighter clouds.” Garudamon said before taking to the sky and flying off. I waited about fifteen seconds before running off in the same direction. I’m mature, not patient. I soon, however, found myself lost in a forest of dark trees. I was inspecting some strangely glowing moss, when a crack of a stick alerted me to someone’s presence behind me. I froze, and in one smooth movement, dropped my bag and back flipped over the people trying to sneak up on me. I was about to punch both of them, but then realized that they were just kids, the girl not too much older than me and a boy that was possibly a year or two younger than me. I stared at the two, the first humans I had seen since the, possibly in my head, boy in the dark. The girl had shrieked when I had moved so quickly, but the boy stared at me in a kind of awe. I scanned with my eyes to make sure my black gloves were secure over my hands and my sleeve and pants leg covered my fake limbs, and none of the metal was showing, so I just glanced back at him.

“Who are you and why did you attack us?” the girl demanded, sounding very bossy. I narrowed my eyes and didn’t drop my fists.

“It’s polite to give your name before asking for another’s.” I said in a monotone. The girl stared at me.

“My name is Tommy and this is Zoey.” The boy said, taking a step forward, obviously not afraid of me, which kind of threw me off guard. After all, nobody seemed to look at me with anything other than passing glances, despise, or fear.

“I’m Konomi.” I murmured, lowering my arms and walking around them to pick up my bag.

“Why are you here? I thought all of the other children were sent home?” Zoey asked. I stared at her, totally confused.

“Listen lady, I’ve been here for all of four hours, I believe, and I think that you, my dear, need to take a chill pill.” I said, pulling my bag’s strap onto my shoulder and staring flatly at the blond girl before me. She gaped at me, open mouthed in surprise, while Tommy laughed.

“Just who do you think you are?” she exclaimed. I pointed at myself.

“I’m two months away from being a junior in college and I’m in the top of my class. I’m quite positive I’ve already told you my name, thus there should be no confusion about who I am.” I snapped, tossing my head and making my short dark hair momentarily halo around my head. Zoey and Tommy both stared at me.

“You’re in college, no way! You’re younger than me!” Zoey said her voice full of disbelief. I turned away from them and began walking away.

“Believe what you will. I know who I am, for the most part anyway.” I nearly whispered the last part, not wanting to admit that I didn’t know about my family. I was about to continue on, deeper into the forest, when a pair of footsteps from in front of me made me look up. Before me stood a figure wearing a blue outfit that left large patches of her, for it most definitely was a female, aqua colored skin uncovered. She had fin like appendages extending from her hips, her ears also elongated into similar fin-like appendages, and red eyes, one of which had several lines extending from the bottom of it like eyelashes, which matched the red jewels that adorned her helmet and knees. I raised an eyebrow at her scanty clothing, especially so compared to my own clothes that let no skin show below the collar.

“Hey there dolls!” she exclaimed, making me cringe at the southern belle accent.

“Execute, Beast Sprit Evolution!” the pair of calls made me whirl, only to see spirals of data looking ribbons encasing the two I had been conversing with. After a split second, the data parted revealing two very different creatures.

“Zephyrmon!” cried the slighter of the two, a mostly purple clad winged figure with yellow skin and light brown and tan wings, gray gauntlets and pauldrons, a black scarf that wrapped around her neck and trailed behind even with her ankles, and blue hair that had wing like appendages extending above and back of her head. Aqua eyes glared from under cyan bangs to take in the figure before me.

“Korikakumon!” the other called, his voice much deeper and gravelly, which fit with his giant, abominable snowman, crossed with a mountain goat and a Jamaican fisherman look. His huge shoulders were also covered with pauldrons, but these had a slightly more rustic feel to them. Orange bracers accented his wrists with heavier plates of brown armor with white symbols on them attached to the bracers with dark straps, though nothing covered his three toed feet. He had long, white hair wrapped into dreadlocks, decorated with metal arrow-shaped ornaments at the end of each thick rope. I leapt away as the slighter of the two twisted her arms and fired a pink wind with a cry of, “Hurricane Gale!” I barely made it onto a low tree branch before the attack was countered with another that came from the other, a cry of, “Whipping Waves!” barely preceding it. Waves shot forward, nearly soaking me in my high perch, and hit the two newer creatures. I hissed as I tried to keep my hold on the tree branch, which was shaking violently from the force of the water attacking it, but slipped slightly. Just as I was about to topple over, a hand grabbed the back of my shirt and lifted me. I twisted and didn’t like what I saw. Another of the creatures had appeared, this one mostly shades of green with red accents. He had a kind of angular look, with lots of sharp points and abrupt stops to his…armor? Two shields were attached to his arms, the outer rims decorated in mostly red, but with some green and yellow accents. The really creepy thing however, was the mirrors. The flat parts of his shields were mirrors, as well as a rectangular section of his chest, but his face was the creepiest. All you could see was his mouth, looking like some girl had kissed a mirror with a lot of lipstick on her mouth. The rest of his mirror face was blank, but I could still tell he was glaring at me with a kind of hate, a hate I was used to, but not a centralized as the glares usually shot at me were for.

“Ranamon, stop!” he called, and I only knew it was him because his mouth moved in time with the words. He swung his arm out, dangling me over empty air. I growled and tried to get hold of his arm, but he had picked me up like a cat, in the one place I couldn’t reach at the moment. I could feel my shirt beginning to ride up from the force being put on it.

“Stop humans, or the child doth get a lesson in skydiving.” He said. I wondered who he was talking to; Zoey and Tommy hadn’t been around since the first creature had appeared. Suddenly, cocoons of data swirled around Zephyrmon and Korikakumon, and when they cleared, Zoey and Tommy were standing in their place. I felt my eyes widen slightly in surprise, but quickly reigned in my expressions.

“Mercurymon let Konomi go!” Zoey shouted.  I twisted in the creature’s, Mercurymon’s, grip, nearly spinning myself around, but that was my intention. I snapped a kick out with my left leg, hitting Mercurymon in the knee with my shin, inducing a clang of metal on metal. His knee buckled and his grip on my shirt released. I managed to land on my feet, knees bent and low to the ground. Ranamon suddenly charged at me, but I sprang into the air and performed a split kick that connected solidly with her face. The blue creature shrieked as she fell back and I took off, running away from all of them. My bag kept slamming into my knee, so I hoisted it up higher and pushed more speed into my legs. However, I was ground to a halt as I ran into something. I looked up, and froze. Looking down at me was another one of those creatures. This one had dark armor, accented with red. On his shoulders and in the middle of his chest were three eyes that were also staring at me. Long blonde hair fell out of his three horned helmet.

“Nice going Duskmon, you found her.” The voice of Ranamon called behind me. I backed up slightly, unable to tear my gaze away from ‘Duskmon’s’ red eyes.

“Lord Cherubimon wishes to see the young lass.” Mercurymon’s voice called. Duskmon’s eyes narrowed and I shuddered, just before I felt a pain in the back of my head and once again was plunged into darkness. 

 

* * *

 

 


	2. Meetings and Greetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in Digimon Frontier: Konomi, a young orphan with an exceptionally high IQ, had given up on ever finding her family and closed herself off from the world. However, after getting a strange message and waking up in the dark, Konomi must find a way to open her frozen, locked heart and accept she's part of a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of the Digimon Characters. The only one I own is Konomi.
> 
> Get a bit of the reason why Konomi's so closed off in this chapter. I hope you enjoy!

 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

           Cherubimon looked up as his remaining Legendary Warriors entered the room. Mercurymon first, followed by Ranamon and Duskmon bringing up the rear. In the dark warrior’s arms was the girl that had defied Cherubimon’s influence when she first entered the digital world. She was completely covered from head to foot in black; even her shoes and gloves were black. Her body was slight and her short hair set off her pale, slightly heart shaped face. Cherubimon dismissed Mercurymon and Ranamon with a wave of his hand, and the two warriors left, going back to their captives.

“Duskmon, what do you think of this girl?” Cherubimon asked the Warrior of Darkness. Duskmon looked down at the human in his arms.

“She is…strangely familiar.” He said, his voice slightly wondering. Cherubimon nodded, moving forward and producing a small orb of data, the fractal code smoking a slight purple with the darkness it contained.

“The spirits she is destined for are resisting my influence. For the time being, we will let her use this data to fight and protect our plans.” The corrupted angel said, letting the ball of data go. It drifted down, and upon making contact with Konomi, spread over the young girl’s body in a cocoon of data. A high pitched scream echoed through the room as the darkness in the fractal code invaded and corrupted the already tortured mind of the human.

Deep inside Duskmon’s subconscious, a half forgotten shred of humanity rose and winced at the pain Konomi was suffering, pain he had brought her here to feel. Koichi struggled to pull himself to the surface, struggled to help, but was beaten back by the bonds that Cherubimon had ensnared him in, keeping him from influencing Duskmon

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

            Slowly, the gates to Cherubimon’s castle opened, making the six Legendary Warriors outside, along with the three tag-along digimon, turn around. Slowly a dark smoke appeared across the entrance. Before any of them could enter, a figure appeared from the darkness, moving slowly towards them.

“Who is that?” Kumamon asked. Finally the figure stepped into the dim light outside the door.

“That’s LadyDevimon!” Bokomon exclaimed, “Her bark is just as bad as her bite, which you’ll find out if you let this Ultimate use her Darkness Wave attack on you. It’s an attack that will literally destroy you from the inside out.” LadyDevimon smirked as she moved out of the way of the closing doors. Her skin was a pale gray, though not much of it was viewable due to her mostly intact black jumpsuit. Red eyes glared at them from her helmet, which covered most of her face, but let her long white hair hang free. Chains encircled her right arm, attached to a ghost-like scrap of cloth that came from the ripped part of her left arm’s sleeve. Her left arm also had a glove on it that extended far past where her arm should end, ending in huge clawed fingers with long red claws. Black tattered wings extended behind her, currently folded close to her body.

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t the Legendary Warriors!” the dark clothed lady hissed, grinning wickedly at the six tallest digimon before her.

“Yeah, keep laughing lady!” Agunimon called, “You won’t be laughing after you get a taste of my Pyro Punch!” The statement was followed by the fiery attack. LadyDevimon simply laughed and batted the attack aside with her left hand.

“Come now, you must be able to do better than that.” She said, faking a yawn. Suddenly, she disappeared. The next second, Agunimon was knocked off his feet by a kick to his chin, compliments of LadyDevimon’s heavily booted right leg, flying backwards and impacting hard on the ground, de-digivolving back to Takuya.

“Evil Wing!” LadyDevimon cried, as a wave of dark smoke attacked Kazemon, Beetlemon, and Kumamon. The three were left on the ground in their human forms. Lobomon and Lowemon stood shoulder to shoulder, determined to stand against the Ultimate. She laughed and charged forward with a cry of, “Darkness Spear!” which transformed her left hand into a single spike.

“Lobo Kendo!” Lobomon cried, activating his energy sword.

“Shadow Lance!” Lowemon exclaimed as his dark spear appeared in his hands. The two warriors attacked with their weapons, both being caught on LadyDevimon’s single weapon. The trio was caught in a deadlock, LadyDevimon unable to throw the warriors of light and darkness off, while Lobomon and Lowemon were unable to beat her back. Takuya and the others slowly rose and edged away from the battlefield, seeking shelter near Bokomon and the other two who had, upon LadyDevimon’s arrival, fled back to their hiding place.

“This is just like when Lobomon and Duskmon were going at it.” Zoey murmured.

“Yeah, but now there are three of them rather than two.” J.P. said. Takuya glanced at Bokomon.

“Are Ultimate level digimon usually that strong?” the warrior of fire asked. The white digimon shook his head.

“No, not usually. Cherubimon must have given her an extra power boost to make sure she could win.” The rookie digimon explained.

“Well, Lowemon and Lobomon seem to be able to stand against her.” Tommy said. All of them looked back at the three way battle, noticing the combatants had begun to emit a sort of smoke. Around Lobomon, there were tendrils of white, mixing with the gray from around Lowemon, but LadyDevimon was leaking a dark smoke that kept spreading outward. Suddenly, for a moment, the others could see Koji and Koichi, their human forms viewable for just a moment through their armor. As if in answer to the twins appearing, another ‘ghost’ appeared through LadyDevimon. A girl with short, chin-length dark hair and dark blue eyes, which were glazed over in a trance-like way suddenly appeared, her face, though somewhat slack, concentrated on the pair before her. As Lobomon and Lowemon leapt back in surprise, Zoey and Tommy gasped in recognition.

“What’s the matter?” Takuya asked.

“I-It’s Konomi!” Zoey stammered.

“Gazuntight.” J.P. said.

“No, it’s her name, the girl’s.” Zoey replied.

“How do you know that?” Takuya asked.

“We met her in the forest after the last fight with Duskmon, when you disappeared.” Tommy explained, “She said she’d been wandering around for just about four hours before she’d met us. Then Ranamon and Mercurymon appeared and we got in a fight.” Takuya turned back to the battlefield, staring at LadyDevimon.

“Why would Cherubimon give her that form? Doesn’t she have her own spirit?” the goggle head murmured.

“Well, there are only ten Legendary Warriors Takuya, so no, she wouldn’t have her own.” Bokomon replied.

“Who are you?” Lobomon called to LadyDevimon. The Ultimate level Digimon tilted her head to the side, staring at the Warrior of Light.

“Isn’t that obvious, I’m LadyDevimon.” She said. Abruptly, a shadow of Cherubimon appeared behind her, eyes glowing red.

“This is true, but remember what I told you Konomi.” The shadow whispered, “Do not hesitate to strike these two down. They would fight you, you who have been looking for them for a very long time. You who are their own blood. You who are their  **younger sister**.” Lobomon and Lowemon jerked back in surprise, staring at each other.

“A sister?” Lobomon asked. Lowemon shrugged.

“I only knew about you, not any other siblings.”  The Warrior of Darkness replied. LadyDevimon’s eyes narrowed and she turned, regarding the shadow of the corrupted angel with bloody red eyes.

“You’re lying.” She said frankly, “What are you using me for, Lord Cherubimon? If you’re as omnipotent as you claim, you should know I have no family.” With those words, she raked her claws through the shadow and whirled around.

“Darkness Wave!” she shouted, expelling a wave of dark energy that poured over the battlefield.

“Koji! Koichi!” Takuya exclaimed.

“There they are!” J.P. called, pointing above them. All of the spectators looked up to see the two warriors making their way back down to the battlefield after a high jump.

“Shadow Meteor!” Lowemon cried as soon as he touched the ground.

“Howling Laser!” Lobomon echoed, firing his attack right when his darker twin released his. The two attacks combined, striking LadyDevimon with enough force to throw her backwards and into the gate. She slowly fell forward, fractal code encircling her, only to clear a second later as she hit the ground. The girl that had been deposited on the ground appeared to only be slightly older than Tommy, with short black hair and pale skin. As Lobomon and Lowemon returned to their human forms, and Takuya and the others ran over from their hiding place, the girl stirred, slowly opening dark blue eyes.

“Konomi!” Zoey and Tommy exclaimed, rushing forward to help her sit up. Koichi was staring at the dark haired girl, while Koji stared, shifting his gaze from his brother to the girl, making connections in his mind and seeing that they really did look alike.

“I-it’s you!” Koichi exclaimed, pointing at Konomi and making everyone look from her to him. Konomi stared in equal surprise at the Koichi.

“Y-you’re the boy from the dark!” she gasped, massaging her left shoulder absentmindedly.

“We had no idea you were their sister!” Zoey exclaimed, smiling brightly.

“Yeah, when we met you in the woods, we thought Ranamon and Mercurymon were just after you because you were caught in the crossfire, not because you were related to Koji!” Tommy said, grinning widely, “We didn’t exactly get a good look at you, but you do look like them.” Konomi’s eyes hardened, taking in the blonde girl and younger boy, making their smiles fade slightly.

“I’m nobody’s sister. I don’t have any parents, thus I don’t have any siblings. I’m an orphan.” She said coldly. Zoey shifted her position away from the girl as if she’d been slapped.

“I-I’m sorry, but Cherubimon said you…”

“But nothing!” Konomi snapped, surging to her feet, “That over-grown rabbit doesn’t know anything. I’ve been alone my whole life, been hurting my whole life, and I gave up searching a long time ago for a family that is either dead, doesn’t know, or care, that I exist! It’s my biggest goal in life to keep myself out of the factory and stay away from the clutches of the orphanage. They’ve made my life hell, even after I paid an arm and a leg for their activities!” With those words, and in a fit of anger, Konomi pulled back her left sleeve, showing the metal of her mechanical arm. Zoey gasped and Tommy's eyes widened. Takuya and J.P. looked like they might be sick. 

“Do you see the damage I’ve had inflicted? The pain I’ve gone through? None of you could understand me if you even tried! I’m always, always, always, ALWAYS ALONE!” Konomi shouted, getting slightly hysteric. She whirled around and ran for the edge of the floating platform, eyes shut tight, as if not seeing the twins could keep away the pain she was feeling.

“No!” Koichi and Koji yelled, rushing forward and just catching hold of each of the girl’s wrists as she got to the edge.

“Let me go!” she shouted, wrenching at her arms to attempt to get free, “I’m nobody to you. Just some stranger that you’ve happened to meet. I’m tired of the jokes and the pain! Let me go!”

“No!” the twins said firmly in tandem, making Konomi stop struggling and look back at them. Koji was staring resolutely at her, brow furrowed in concentration as he dug his feet into the reddish ground. Koichi made sure his grip was secure before looking at Konomi, his eyes searching her face.

“Look at our faces Konomi.” Koichi said calmly, “Can’t you see? We’re twins, but we also look almost exactly like you." He watched Konomi looked forward again, glancing back and between Koichi and Koji, as if expecting them to start yelling, "We want to get to know you. Not because we want to hurt you, but because you’re our family.”

“But, I can’t have a family. And even if you really are, then why didn’t you come looking for me?” The dark haired girl murmured.

“Because we didn’t even find out about each other until recently. Though, Koichi knew before I did.” Koji said, “You can’t deny that we all look alike. I mean, our hair and eyes are the same-”

“Just because we look alike doesn’t mean we’re related.” Konomi countered. Koichi could tell Koji was rolling his eyes mentally.

“But we were all brought to the digital world together. Doesn’t that stand to reason that something is pushing us together?” Koichi said. After a moment, Konomi let the twins pull her back away from the edge, her dark blue eyes staring at them the whole time.

“I’m not positive that I believe you, but I’ll come with you all the same.” She said, looking away finally. Her left hand came up to hold her right elbow, and she stared at her shoes.

“And promise not to throw yourself off any cliffs?” Takuya asked as he and the others came closer.

“Yeah, I promise.” Konomi replied, looking down at her gloved hands, before pulling the sleeves down to cover her wrists.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------           

           After everyone was sure Konomi wouldn’t throw herself off into the void, the group once again opened the doors and entered the Rose Morning Star castle. Kazemon picked up Konomi, so she could keep up, because, despite only being rookies, Bokomon, Neemon, and Patamon were surprisingly able to keep up, while Konomi was having difficulty, but all of them chalked it up to the recent fight with the others.

“I’m sorry about what I said.” Kazemon said. Konomi shook her head.

“You didn’t know, and besides, I’m used to it and worse.” The dark haired girl said, staring ahead. Kazemon looked up at the dark haired girl on her shoulder, aghast.

“Why would you be used to worse than that?” she exclaimed.

“Because people who’ve worked for years to get to college don’t take kindly to an upstart with no past making better grades than them. Especially a freak.” Konomi replied quietly. Ahead of them, Agunimon and Lobomon made it through the archway to the next room first. 

“What in the world is this place?” Agunimon asked staring at the mirror like panels of fractal code that hovered around the room.

“Who knows,” Beetlemon answered, “this world just keeps getting weirder and weirder.” The group moved forward, keeping a lookout for any attacks. Suddenly, shadows appeared in the nearest of the panels, long arms reaching out towards the group, actually becoming tangible.

“What are these things?” Agunimon exclaimed. Kazemon shrieked as one of the hands came closer than she wanted, dodging out of the way and nearly unseating Konomi. A bell abruptly rang out, making all of the shadows pause.

“Whatever that was, it made them stop.” Agunimon said. A second toll rang out and all the arms retreated.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

           


	3. Merging of Paths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in Digimon Frontier: Konomi, a young orphan with an exceptionally high IQ, had given up on ever finding her family and closed herself off from the world. However, after getting a strange message and waking up in the dark, Konomi must find a way to open her frozen, locked heart and accept she's part of a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of the Digimon characters. I'm just a poor college student. 
> 
> Konomi is mine though. 
> 
> Kudos to anyone who can figure out what the items mentioned are. :D Also, next chapter will debut Konomi's Spirit Evolution. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Sorry about the format with the last chapter. The line breaks were giving me issues and the whole thing kept formatting itself in center alignment.

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

 

           Slowly, I slid stealthily down from Kazemon’s shoulder, the Warrior of Wind helpfully distracted by the approaching Oryxmon. With only a moment’s hesitation to check my positioning, I quickly walked into the maze of the room, soon disappearing from sight. Somewhere around here was the room that my stuff had been stored in. As I was out of range for the others to see me, I allowed myself to limp slightly, trying to favor my left leg. It had been heavily damaged in the fall I had taken earlier. My arm was fine, being made of slightly sturdier material, and was thus able to take more beatings, but I was desperately in need of my spare leg, which I always carried along with a spare arm and emergency repair and replacement kit. Sure it made my school bag heavy, not to mention a great weapon if bullying went too far, but it couldn’t be helped. After hitting a couple dead ends, I finally stumbled into a room that was dimly lit, and almost immediately saw my bag which had been deposited on the floor and picked it up, setting to work replacing my leg with the spare.

           Thankfully, replacing was much easier than fixing; especially since I didn’t feel a twinge of pain everytime I moved some of the wires the wrong way. I had my spare leg on in a matter of minutes, and stood, packing everything back in my bag, including my other leg, which I would fix later. I looked around  as I pulled the messenger bag’s strap over my shoulder, noticing a glint of something on a shelf at the back of the room. Hesitantly, I moved towards it, batting thick cobwebs out of my way. I finally made it to the back of the room, finding several things hidden in layers of grime and dust. Among the most noted and unusual were several, what looked like, playing cards, the top most being an almost solid blue color with a black stripe down the left side, a yellow ‘D’ imprinted in the middle with a darker blue design coming out of it. Beside them were several small devices, all of which had a small screen in the center and were large enough to fit comfortably in my palm. The smallest was a solid, cyan blue with darker blue buttons centered around the screen. Beside it, and partially on top of it was the largest of the devices, an ovalish piece of light blue with green grips on either side and a short black antenna, which matched the area directly surrounding the screen and the two buttons to the right of it. The last device was more ‘T’ shaped, and mostly white with green around the screen, two green buttons below that, and a green strap connected to the top. A pair of dark brown lumps took me a moment to recognize, but I eventually realized that they were a very rusty harmonica and an equally rusty whistle. A scrap of what looked like rags with a pair of plastic filled ovals stumped me for a moment, before I realized they were goggles, much like Takuya wore, but rounded and apparently had, at one point, accompanied a headband of sorts. Beside this was a pile of dark, circular and corkscrew objects, gleaming ominous black and new looking, especially beside all of the old things near them. Several roundish objects were next to catch  my eye, and I say roundish because most of them had the basic shape of an orb, one actually was more of a square, each with different characteristics and symbols on them. I shifted my gaze back to the middle of the shelf, to the things that had originally caught my eye and paused. A thin string lay on the shelf, holding two dog-tag like items close together. They were both gold with a clear middle part that had a different colored panel slid into it. One was white, the other black. On the white one, an ornate heart was engraved, the ends curling outwards rather than meeting to form a point, which was mirrored by the top depression. This was also engraved on the black one, in some kind of white ink that made it stand out against the black. The true differences were what adorned the hearts. Each heart had a pair of wings, the right which curved back and down on itself to cover a small portion of the heart, while the left one stretched out and up towards the left corner. On the white panel, the wings were like bat wings, featherless and like an expanse of skin. The black heart, however, had cherubic wings. I pondered this oddity for a moment, then shrugged it off, turning to leave. However, as I tried to walk away, my legs wouldn’t respond to my commands. I furrowed my brows, what was going on, thinking hard and noticing my eyes straying back to the two tags. I shrugged again.

“Not like anyone’s gonna miss them, at least from the state of this room their not.” I murmured aloud, reaching out and picking up the string and slipping it around my neck. A sense of relief and calm flooded over me, surprising me with how much my mind had been in turmoil before.

“What exactly are you?” I mumbled, looking down at the tags again as I left the room.

 

* * *

 

            I followed the winding passage onwards, rather than going back and following the long, convoluted rout to Ophanimon’s prison. The passage led me upwards at a steep incline, parts of which had almost vertical stairs carved in the soft stone. I finally struggled up the last, steepest, stretch and looked out, seeing incredibly bright light coming from ahead, then again, I’d been in the Dark Continent since I arrived, so just about anything would look overly bright to me. I pushed myself to my feet and moved to the end of a short hallway, staring out at the room before me. Ophanimon was contained in a cage of light, though many of the bars were gone, the only thing really holding it up was a centralized beam at the top. Cherubimon was hovering before the cage, and between them was Zephyrmon. J.P., Koichi, Tommy, Bokomon, Neemon, and Patamon were below, staring up at the confrontation. 

“Finally the ten spirits of the ten Legendary Warriors are mine. With the addition of your D-Tector, my power will be at last complete!” Cherubimon exclaimed, “Lightning Spear!” The lightning bolt of red energy formed in the overgrown rabbit’s right hand and he prepared to throw it at Zephyrmon.

“Zephyrmon, it’s too late, save yourself!” Ophanimon cried.

“I won’t give up!” the Warrior of Wind replied, making Cherubimon laugh.

“Oh no you don't!” I exclaimed, yanking one of my heaviest wrenches from my bag, winding up and throwing as hard as I could. My aim was true, the wrench breaking through the prism like wall above Ophanimon’s cage, breaking the last of the bars of light as Cherubimon released his spear. Ophanimon surged forward, knocking Zephyrmon out of the way and taking the hit for her.

“Ophanimon!” Zoey cried, having reverted back to her human form upon impact with the floor. I stared down, taking in the confrontation of the two celestial digimon, seemingly unnoticed despite my intervention.

“Enough, Cherubimon I cannot allow you to have your way!” the female angel cried.

“Ophanimon, why would you…sacrifice yourself? You and Seraphimon both have risked being destroyed for peace.” Cherubimon said, totally baffled by the angel’s drive.

“You really have no idea do you? But how could you, you who think of digimon and humans as nothing more than pawns. Poor Konomi is shrouded in doubt because of your intervention, and you’ve made her doubt all she hears. You’re heartless!” Ophanimon cried.

“Though endearing, your words are nothing more than foolish sentiment, Ophanimon. All I did was stoke the embers.” Cherubimon laughed, darkness creating a cloud around him and dark lightning raining down, shattering what was left of the prism walls before I could ponder what Ophanimon had said. Miraculously, nobody on the ground was hurt, but I was knocked off my feet, barely catching myself on the edge of the ledge below me, my bag’s heaviness nearly pulling my flesh arm out of its socket. I kicked my feet, grateful that at least my section of the walls hadn’t crumbled, but was unable to find purchase. Thankfully, my gloves, which I had bought because they were for my kendo classes with gripping panels on the palms and fingers, were able to grip the slippery material that made up the ledge, better than my metal fingers would have. Suddenly, I was engulfed in a bubble of rainbow light. The next second, I was deposited on a hard, rocky surface. Well, more accurately, the air above it. I hit the ground heavily, falling onto my face, which was answered with a round of, “Konomi!” from a chorus of voices.

“’Tis my name, don’t wear it out. And holy meatballs that hurt!” I said through my bag, which had landed on my head with a dull thunk before falling onto my back. Someone lifted, or attempted to lift, my bag off.

“Man, what have you got in this thing Konomi?” Takuya asked.

“Oh, you know the usual. School books, wallet, change of clothes, my spare arm and leg, my repair kit, everything a girl needs in a normal day.” I said, only half joking. I reached up and helped Takuya push the bag away, and Koichi helped me to my feet.

“Where were you?” he asked.

“Getting my bag; it’s got stuff I really needed, and I found…” I trailed off as I noticed that the pair of tags I had found was gone, "Huh, that's weird. Where'd they go?"

“How could you do this to me?” the shout echoed out to our group. I turned to stare at what had once been Ophanimon’s prison room.

“Sefirot Crystals!” the cry was followed by a burst of orange light. I tumbled back to my knees, along with everyone else, as Cherubimon flew by overhead, crashing through one of the floating rocks and just managing to catch himself on another.

“Cherubimon’s done, he’s beaten!” J.P. exclaimed.

“I wouldn’t count on that.” Koichi replied, staring at the Mega level digimon.

“But what happened to Ophanimon?” Takuya asked.

“His power was too strong.” Ophanimon’s voice said from the goggle-head’s D-Tector, “The evil surrounding Cherubimon was much stronger than I had anticipated. I had hoped to purify him, but alas, I failed.”

“Where are you?” Takuya asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

“Thank you for journeying so far and enduring so much. I am grateful to all of you for the courage you have displayed.” Ophanimon said. A growling sound drew my attention back to Cherubimon, which made me wonder how strong his lungs would have to be to make his _growling_ reach this far.

“I thought Cherubimon was done for.” J.P. said.

“As strong as Ophanimon is, even she couldn’t stand up to him.” Koichi said, “And if she couldn’t beat him, then how are we supposed to?”

“Children, don’t give up! You must…gather your spirits together as one.” Ophanimon said, her voice fading in volume.

“How do we do that?” Koji asked. A beam of light came from his and Takuya’s D-Tectors, and quite suddenly, I found one floating before me. This one was mostly white, but with a black grip, black around the screen, black buttons, and white casing.

“Just before I fell, with the last of my strength, I evolved your two D-Tectors.”

“Ophanimon changed our D-Tectors.” Takuya said.

“Their evolved.” Koji murmured.

“Well, all of ours still look the same.” J.P. said.

“I also managed to create a D-Tector for Konomi, with the spirits that are rightfully hers.” Ophanimon murmured. I caught the white and black device as it dropped, examining it carefully.

 _“Konomi,”_ Ophanimon’s voice said in my thoughts, _“Things may not always be what they appear, but you must believe me when I say this. Your journey will not end when you return from the Digital world, but this is simply the beginning. Your family is here, and you will find them, but only if you look for them. You must believe in both them and yourself. Believe Konomi. Beli-”_

“Hey, lookie there!” Patamon cried. I looked up, seeing a brightly glowing digi egg fly off, trailing a vaportrail of sparkles, as stupid as that sounded.

“A digi egg.” Tommy stated.

“Then…” Zoey trailed off.

“Ophanimon.” Takuya murmured sadly. The others looked crestfallen, and I looked around at them. 

"This isn't exactly the time to be moping." I commented, sending annoyed glances at each of them as they looked up. J.P. shook his head.

"If there was any doubt you were related to Koji, it's gone now. You definately glare like him." I rolled my eyes at his comment and crossed my arms.

“We know what we have to do.” Zoey said, slightly more conviction in her voice.

“Yeah, gather all of our spirits together as one.” Tommy said. He and Zoey moved their D-Tectors closer together. J.P. moved in as well.

“Uh, okay…like this?” the teen asked.

“Maybe the book has a clue.” Neemon said.

“Let’s see.” Bokomon said as he extracted said book from his belt, “Hmmm.” Patamon shrieked as Cherubimon began to expel more dark smoke.

“I think Cherubimon’s about to answer his wake up call.” Koichi said, hysteria rising in his voice.

“Come on, can you give us a little help here? A hint, a sign, anything!” Takuya asked. I turned to see him talking to his D-Tector.

“Bokomon read faster!” J.P. pestered.

“Don’t rush me!” the white Rookie level digimon exclaimed.

“Please hurry we’re running out of time.” Koichi said.

“Maybe we can make a Penguin evolve.” Neemon said, which made me look at the yellow rabbit, getting ready to drop my bag on _his_ head.

“Would everyone just be quiet for a second?” Takuya said. I looked back at him.

“We all have to search inside ourselves to find the answer.” The goggle head said, looking back down at his D-Tector. Around me, the others began looking at their own D-Tectors. I felt slightly left out, the feeling radiating from my own D-Tector didn’t quite fit in with the others’. Oh it was of good, not corrupted, but, _different_.

“Yes, if our…” Koichi said softly.

“…feelings…” Tommy replied.

“…are one…” Zoey said quietly.

“…we can…” J.P. added.

“…evolve.” Koji finished.

“That’s it.” Takuya said. Behind me, a crashing sound came. This made me spin to see Cherubimon flying towards us. Neemon began to cry out, but Bokomon shushed him.

“Earth into flame.” J.P. said, and I turned around just in time to catch a stream of fractal code carrying a small item cross between J.P. and Takuya’s D-Tectors.

“Water into light.” Zoey breathed, and this time two small items crossed the stream from Zoey to Koji’s D-Tectors.

“Wood into flame.”

“And metal into the light.” This time, Koji and Takuya both sent two items across a stream of data to each other’s D-Tectors. Red and black lightning began to flash in the sky, warning of the close approaching Cherubimon.

“We have to believe in Koji and Takuya!” Bokomon screamed, all pretenses of being quiet forgotten.

“I’m not a' scared!” Patamon cried out.

“We have all of the legendary spirits on our side.” Takuya said.

“We will fight Cherubimon with the power of the spirits.” Koji said.

“Wind into flame.”  Zoey said, stepping out beside Takuya and raising her pink and purple D-Tector, which began to glow.

“Ice into flame.” Tommy cried, mirroring Zoey on Takuya’s other side and raising his blue and green device.

“Thunder into light.” J.P. said, stepping beside Koji and raising his yellow and blue D-Tector.

“Darkness into light.” Koichi said, raising his black digivice as he moved to Koji’s side. Now I really felt left out, and apparently, my spirits agreed with me. Suddenly, I felt a warmth spreading from my hand and looked down to see a ring of fractal code appearing around my right hand. I lifted it up to eye level, then pulled my D-Tector from my pocket. It glowed with a strange mix of black and white light. I raised it to the ring of fractal code around my hand and swiped it across the reader at the end of my D-Tector.

“Execute!” I called, “Spirit Evolution!”

 

* * *

 

 

 


	4. Pain? What Pain?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in Digimon Frontier: Konomi, a young orphan with an exceptionally high IQ, had given up on ever finding her family and closed herself off from the world. However, after getting a strange message and waking up in the dark, Konomi must find a way to open her frozen, locked heart and accept she's part of a family.

 

* * *

 

Chapter 4

 

* * *

 

  
           Everyone watched in awe as Koji and Takuya digivolved, but spun around when Konomi cried out, “Execute!” The watched, stunned as the fractal code cocoon around Konomi split to reveal a strange looking Digimon.  
“Angedemon!” the new warrior cried. She was slight, much smaller than EmperorGreymon or MagnaGarurumon, and dressed entirely in black. Her hair was a deep purple, pulled back into a pony tail and fastened with a black tie that was ornamented with a crescent moon. Gold eyes stared out of a slightly pale face, examining the battle before her with calculating movements. A black choker encircled her neck, a white pendant hovering just above her collar bone. A skin tight, sleeveless dress fell to just above her knees, belts with silver buckles securing it around her middle and the back extending far past her knees to trail on the ground slightly. Black boots rose up to meet the hem of her dress, matching belts around her shins and upper thighs to keep them in place, and long black gloves reached up past her elbows, nearly meeting the black pauldrons that protected her shoulders. From her left shoulder extended a demon-like black wing, from her right, an angelic, but equally black, matching wing, and on the front of her dress was a white symbol. An inverted triangle surrounded by a circle outline with three triangles extending from each of the inverted triangle’s points.  
“I-is that…” Tommy trailed off.  
“It’s Konomi.” Koichi gasped, staring up at his little sister as she flew forward, reaching out to her right and gathering dark energy in her hand.  
“Celestial Darkness Sweep!” the dark digimon cried, swiping her hand thorough the air and catching the dark weapon that appeared. An absolutely huge scythe appeared in a flash of dark light. The weapon itself was almost as tall as Angedemon, and the blade at least half as tall, narrowing down to a needle sharp point.  
“She can use darkness?” Zoey asked aloud, glancing at Koichi, but refocusing her gaze on the smallest of the fighters headed for the battlefield. Cherubimon was mainly trying to hit the unevolved kids with his Storm of Judgment attack, which made Takuya and Koji split up so Takuya, as EmperorGreymon, could lift the others to a higher level. While Cherubimon was distracted, Angedemon struck with a cry of, “Darkness Slicer!”, a series of dark waves radiating from her flashing scythe.

 

* * *

 

           Up on the higher reaches of the castle, EmperorGreymon let the others off onto a type of balcony that was far away from where any of the fighting should be. They gathered around the edge as the Warrior of Fire prepeared to leave.  
“Alright guys, you should be safe up here.” EmperorGreymon said.  
“We’re fine, go stop that guy!” Tommy replied.  
“Wait, where’s Konomi?” the fire warrior asked, looking around and feeling slightly guilty that he'd forgotten about the younger girl.  
“Darkness Wield!” the cry echoed from below, causing all attention to be brought to Angedemon as her scythe released a stream of dark energy that plowed into Cherubimon, sending him reeling back.  
“Who is that?” EmperorGreymon asked.  
“It’s Angedemon, or Konomi.” Koichi said quietly.  
“You’re joking!” EmperorGreymon exclaimed. The others shook their heads.  
“She spirit evolved right after you guys did.” Zoey said.

 

* * *

 

           Back in the midst of fighting, Angedemon sliced at Cherubimon while MagnaGarurumon looked on in astonishment. He took in the slight digimon, utterly baffled by the sudden intrudement on his fight.  
 _‘Just who is this?’_ Koji thought, trying to see if this digimon was fighting for or against their cause.  
“Lighting Spear!” Cherubimon called, firing the attack at point blank range. The dark female digimon cried out as she was forced back, plowing into a nearby floating rock.  
“Konomi, you defy me once again!” the dark celestial digimon exclaimed.  
 _‘K-Konomi?’_ Koji turned to watch the female digimon climb from the rubble, her mismatched wings beating in tandem to keep her aloft.  
“Yes, and I will continue to defy you until you are returned to your true state!” Angedemon cried, swiping her scythe to the side.  
“Even after I brought you to the digital world? Even after I gave you the opportunity to at last find your family?” the corrupted digimon asked.  
“That’s still up for discussion.” Angedemon spat, beginning to spin her scythe above her head, collecting dark energy to the glinting weapon.  
“You doubt my words, even when they ring true in your heart?” Cherubimon asked.  
“Who said I listened to my heart?” Angedemon asked, “I locked my heart away from the world a long time ago, protecting it from the harsh realities of the world and keeping it from influencing my brain. I’m better off being a cold bitch than a heartfelt sniveling crybaby who can’t stand up for herself. Not only that, but you pitted me against them, tried to get met to destroy them! I'd rather I listened to my head, which is what got me out of that situation, than my heart. After all, if I listened to my heart, I wouldn’t be here and be able to do this! Darkness Wield!” The wave of dark energy burst from the shadow scythe as Angedemon sliced it downwards. Cherubimon was hit square in the chest and throw backwards, crashing through a few floating rocks. Then through the dust, came a cry of, “Lightning Spear!” A huge flash of red light spiked through the cloud and struck Angedemon, who cried out as the energy coalesced around her body in a bloody corona of light.  
“Konomi!” MagnaGarurumon called out, moving forward as a series of Lighting Spears rained forth from the cloud of dust. All of them impacted with Angedemon, propelling her backwards and into the castle, pinning her to the wall, some even lodged in her wings, legs and arms. Angedemon’s scream gradually reverted to Konomi’s as data cocooned around her and left her human form pinned to the wall.  
“KONOMI!” MagnaGarurumon shouted, making to move and release her, but was sidetracked by a burst of dark energy that Cherubimon fired from his mouth.

 

* * *

 

           Konomi continued to scream, even after her throat was stripped and her voice wasn’t even a whisper. Pain she could deal with, pain she was used to, but this went beyond pain. This was torture. Every single nerve in her body felt like it was on fire. The stubs where her flesh connected to her metal replacements burned hottest, fanned by the sparking and broken limbs that were hanging limply. The Lightning Spears had all but ruined her metal limbs, not only piercing straight through, but overloading them with the electrical charge. Konomi glanced up, through darkness and pain clouded eyes, to see EmperorGreymon, or what looked like him, approaching. A blue blur detached itself from his shoulder and came closer, revealing itself to be MagnaGarurumon.  
“Hold on Konomi,” the blue armored digimon said, “just hold on, we’ll get you out.” Konomi squeaked slightly as the spears were removed from her, and fell forward, MagnaGarurumon just catching her.  
“Let’s go.” EmperorGreymon said quietly. MagnaGarurumon leapt onto his shoulder and the pair rose quickly to the top of the dissolving castle, picking up the others. There was a scare when Koichi nearly fell, but MagnaGarurumon managed to grab him, miraculously not squishing the unconscious Konomi. Floating above the disintegrating ruin, Koichi couldn’t stop staring at the girl he knew to be his sister.  
“Is she going to be okay?” the quiet boy asked. MagnaGarurumon looked down at his brother.  
“I’m sure she’ll physically be fine. It’s her mind I’m worried about. She’s so cold to everyone, it’s hard to imagine if she was ever an innocent kid.” The blue wolf faced digimon said.  
“What’s scary, is that she wasn’t even crying when we got to her.” EmperorGreymon said.  
“No way, she got hit with that many Lightning Spears and she didn’t even cry at all?” Zoey asked.  
“No, her face was totally dry. She passed out as soon as we got them out of her though.” MagnaGarurumon said.  
“That’s just a little scary.” J.P. said.  
“Guys look out!” Tommy exclaimed as a billowing cloud of dust and debris engulfed them.

 

* * *

 


	5. Endings and Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in Digimon Frontier: Konomi, a young orphan with an exceptionally high IQ, had given up on ever finding her family and closed herself off from the world. However, after getting a strange message and waking up in the dark, Konomi must find a way to open her frozen, locked heart and accept she's part of a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ever had one of those random songs get stuck in your head? I've got that going on right now. The Battle Hymn of the Republic to be exact. *throws hands up in exasperation* I'm not even following that religion anymore!!!!! I've got some strange mix of Greek gods, Egyptian gods, atheism, the Lifestream, the Nine Divines, and Spira's religion going on. As my councilor aptly put it, depending on the day I either believe in everything, or I believe in nothing. *shrugs* It works for me.
> 
> In any case, I don't own Digimon. Wish I did, but I don't. I DO own Konomi, so no funny business. I also own Angedemon and Konomi's Beast spirit, which will debut soon.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :D

* * *

 

Chapter 5

 

* * *

 

 

            When I finally awoke, I wasn’t being hovered over, but alone. That was both worrying and comforting. Worrying because the others might be hurt, and comforting because they either believed I could take care of myself, or were busy with something else and thought I was okay enough to be on my own. However, the illusion didn’t last long, as Tommy’s voice rang out from a short distance away.

“Look he’s moving!” the youngest warrior called, “Oh, no! I think they’re in trouble!”

“Don’t worry, they’ll be alright,” Zoey said quietly, “but we all have to believe in them!”

“Z’s right, we can’t give up on them yet!” J.P. called.

“I believe.” Koichi said, followed by sounds of agreement.

“I’ll believe if someone will tell me what the hell is going on.” I groaned, wincing as I sat up, grimacing as my left arm and leg were moved from their positions. I could see the four of them, with Bokomon and Neemon standing not too far away, watching something happen in the skies apparently.

“Konomi!” Koichi exclaimed, turning away from whatever he and the others were watching and running towards me.

“Ow.” I moaned. Koichi put a hand on my shoulder, thankfully my right.

“Take it easy. You were pretty badly beat up.” The older twin said quietly. I was still heasitant to refer to him and Koji as 'brothers', even in my mind. It was...almost too good to be true.   I waved his hands away as I pulled my bag, which was beside me, closer.

“I’m fine.” I murmured absently, pulling my spares from my bag with my right hand.

“But, you’ve been unconscious since the first fight with Cherubimon, and you were badly frozen during the fight with IceDevimon.” Bokomon countered. I paused at that.

“There are way too many ‘Devimon’s’ in this world.” I said, disconnecting my left arm and leg, hissing as the connections were cut. Of course, I was referring to LadyDevimon.

“Are you sure that you should do that?” Koichi asked. I nodded as I pulled my tool kit out.

“They’re all but scrap metal now.” I said, pushing the ruined leg and arm away. The arm was a quick fix, only minor hissing as it reconnected. My leg was a different story. I had two choices and I frowned as I mentally reviewed them. I could attach the leg and fix it while it was on, or I could fix it and attach it afterwards. It would be faster and more efficent to do the former, because I could feel what was wrong. However it would be less painful to do the latter, appart from having to dissconect and reconnect my prosthetic.

“What’s the matter Konomi?” Koichi asked, obviously curious on why I wasn't just reattached my leg.

“Well,” I paused, wondering how to best describe my dilemma, “Pick a number, one or two.” Koichi looked taken aback, but complied after a beat of hesitancy.

“One.” He answered. I grimaced slightly, but murmured a, “Thank you.” Without further ado, I attached my leg to the port, which was just a few inches above where my knee would have been, and opened the front panel. I grimaced at the many frayed wires that met my eyes. I was definately wishing I'd had time to fix it beforehand. This was going to _hurt_.

 

* * *

 

            I was right, it hurt, _a lot_. But it wasn’t nearly as painful as what Takuya and Koji had to go through, at least to my eyes. Koji hadn’t even made it back to us before he passed out, which made me want a camera so I could take a picture of Takuya giving the dark haired teen a piggy back ride. While the others were cheering however, I stared at the land around us. None of it was being restored, and the data that Cherubimon had absorbed hadn’t been released. Maybe it was just my normally depressing outlook on life, or my pessimism coming through, but I had a feeling we weren't done yet. My D-Tector let out a shrill whistle that apparently went unnoticed by anyone but myself. I looked down at the flashing screen, noticing a strange symbol that reminded me of hazard symbols back home was adorning the screen, changing from black to white as the screen flashed inverted colors. When the screen was black, I could just make out the outline behind the hazard symbol of the white heart with demon wings, and when the screen was white, the black heart with angel wings was barely visible.

 _“He’s coming.”_ A distinctly female voice said lightly in my mind.

 ** _“Be careful, he’s coming back.”_** A more gruff but still female voice echoed.

“Cherubimon?” I asked.

 ** _“No. Lucemon.”_** The voices said at the same time. My thoughts were interrupted as Zoey glomped me from behind and Tommy grabbed my free arm.

“They won!” Zoey exclaimed while Tommy just kept yelling, “Yeah! They did it!” over and over. I pulled on a fake smile, uneasy about what my spirits had said. If it was true, than this battle had only been the beginning.

“That’s strange.” Koji said, drawing my attention.

“What is Koji?” Koichi asked.

“The land that was lost should have come back by now.” The younger twin said, staring at the gaping holes in the landscape before us, “But the digital world’s surface still looks damaged.” Zoey and Tommy detached themselves from me finally to take a good look around.

“Hey you’re right.” Takuya said, “This doesn’t make sense. When the data was restored the land should have been restored with it.” No sooner had the words left the goggle-head’s mouth then the mountains in the distance began to sink and disappear.

“I don’t believe it.” Takuya gasped.

“That doesn’t look good.” Tommy seconded. I stared down at my D-Tector as the others began to converse on what to do, I didn’t even flinch when the wave of dust hit us like a gale.

 _‘Something is terribly wrong.’_ I thought, looking up in the direction of the mountains and taking off, leaping across holes in the earth. I dismissed the warning in my mind, of my doctor and mechanic warning me against running. I knew my leg wasn't designed to handle that kind of movement, but my real leg could make up for it...I hoped. I vaguely heard Takuya say something about going to see what the matter was, but I kept going. A light sprang from my D-Tector, guiding me through the mists that had appeared. It wasn’t long before I was greeted with the sight of a sheer bluff that rose up from the ground, intricate carvings and diagrams covering its surface. The mists began to clear, and I stopped at an opening in the wall, hearing the sounds of the others coming to a halt behind me. A moment later, a huge ball of flaming rock impacted not far behind me.

“Who’s there?” Takuya yelled.

“I am Baromon. I cannot allow you to pass.” A deep voice said, drawing my attention to the strange digimon that stood atop the bluff.

“I see, you’re the one who scanned that mountain.” Takuya countered.

“Great spirits of the universe hear me. Give me…your power!” Baromon said, pulling his cloak around him and disappearing. In his place, there came a group of flaming meteors. I raised my D-Tector and concentrated.

“Execute,” I called with the others, “Spirit evolution!” I felt my body changing into Angedemon and thrust out with my right hand, dispelling the cocoon of data.

“Celestial Ice Flail!” I called, using the knowledge that the spirit of Angedemon passed me. A long, coiled, black and light blue whip appeared in my outstretched hand and I took off from the ground.

“Don’t attack. I have no intention of fighting the ten Legendary Warriors.” Baromon said. I dodged around a flaming meteor, and looked at the digimon, deadpanning. If that hadn't been the intention, why attack in the first palce. I noticed that the shaman-looking digimon was looking at me with a strange light in his beady eyes.

“Much less the Celestial Warriors.” He said, bowing deeply to me. I raised my eyebrows.

 _‘Celestial? That’s different from the others, but I wonder exactly how different. And what does he mean by warriors, there’s only one of me.’_ I thought.

“I know you are protectors of the peace, but all of you must hear what I have to say. I have a prophecy!” Baromon exclaimed, touching his headdress making a bright glow spill forth, “It concerns the rebirth of an ancient evil. Lucemon.” I closed my eyes as my mind was drawn in by the light from Baromon’s headdress. I saw deep into the core of the digital world, and in a tightly coiled prison was a winged digimon with blonde hair. His head raised and his eyes opened as I ‘approached’.

 _“It’s good to see you again, Angedemon.”_ He said.

 _“I can’t say the same to you.”_ I spat, not freely, realizing that the spirit of Angedemon was speaking through me, _“Up to your old tricks again Lucemon?”_ The blonde angel smirked. 

 _“Won’t you join me? It will mean less pain for the worthless human you have chosen as your vessel, not that she doesn’t pain herself. Her own denial that her family exists is pushing her away from the very real brothers that are trying to get to know her.”_ Lucemon said and I internally bristled.

 _“Keep Konomi out of this!”_ Angedemon snarled, _“She can hear what we’re saying!”_

 _“Which is why I’m saying it.”_ Lucemon sneered, _“Why don’t you retake your position as my general and save her more pain. You’ll agree, won’t you...Konomi?”_ I reeled back as I was brought back to the present, staring down at Baromon and the human forms of the others.

 _‘What was that?’_ I thought, not wanting to relinquish my digimon form, but doing so anyways to join the others as they followed Baromon inside. I barely made it inside before the door closed, the three pieces of rock nearly catching my bag.

“You see before you the Digital World’s tunnel of history.” Baromon said.

 _‘Oh fun, one of my least favorite subjects.’_ I thought, missing Takuya’s question.

“Yes, this place holds the entire recorded of our world.” Baromon said, and I hopped onto the platform that began to descend with the others, “At the start, our world began from two spirits and two different types of data. These in turn spawned ten spirits, and also ten different types of data. There are human and beast type spirits.”

“Yes, yes, yes, that much we know.” Bokomon interjected.

“We didn’t know about the two at the beginning.” Tommy supplied.

“There is more.” Baromon interrupted as our platform descended into a spinning, glowing ring, “The ten ancient legendary spirits banded together to defeat Lucemon and then seal him in a world of nothingness, the dark area.” As he said this, a scene played around us, matching his words and showing where Lucemon had been sealed. As we left the ring, Bokomon spoke again.

“All of us have heard this history lesson before!” the white digimon exclaimed.

“Be quiet and listen!” Baromon snapped, “Behold and learn.” He pointed ahead of us and some of the rings began to react, showing us more images.

“Lucemon’s demise.” This was accompanied by a group of shadowy figures, “The warriors freed the spirits and all ten were released into our world.” Here the figures were briefly illuminated before images of the statuettes of the spirits were flashed by, “The spirits needed to be protected, so they were entrusted to the three Celestial Digimon who were chosen to rule.” The group of statues arced behind us, coming to rest beside three more rings, “Five were given over to Cherubimon. Two were placed in the care of Seraphimon. And the other three to Ophanimon. And then the warriors fell to sleep, and it was wonderful. You see, the next period of time was characterized by a long and lasting peace that existed throughout the entire Digital World.”

“What about Konomi’s spirits?” Koichi asked.

“Ah, the spirits of the Celestial Warriors.” Baromon said, turning to me, “They were the beginning of the Digital World, and nearly its end.” My eyes widened before I could school my face into an emotionlessness blank.

“Huh?” the others chorused.

“I don’t understand.” Zoey said.

“The Celestial Warriors were advisors and bodyguards to Lucemon. They were sworn to protect him, but were betrayed by Lucemon, and sided with the Legendary Warriors. Before he was sealed away, Lucemon merged the two into a single spirit and sealed them into a pair of crests, hidden away from the world for their treachery. However, the merging of the two separate digimon was not stable, and is in all likely hood, going to get worse.” Baromon explained, “This was Lucemon’s last act before he was sealed away, but Lucemon was waiting, biding his time knowing the day would come when he would be revived. Waiting, patiently for his chance. Then one day an opportunity arose. He projected his aura into one of the Celestial digimon, Cherubimon was a victim of evil. His heart was drowned in darkness. After that, Lucemon used Cherubimon to collect the Digital World’s data for him. The result is the ravaged world you see before you. Eaten away by the treachery of Lucemon. When you vanquished Cherubimon, the massive amount of data he gathered was released, and absorbed by Lucemon.”

“Hey wait, so Cherubimon didn’t really know anything!” Koichi exclaimed.

“It was Lucemon, but he acted through Cherubimon.” Koji said.

“All of this brings us to the present. Bear witness to the deplorable condition of the Digital World.” Baromon said. I stared at the floating pictures, seeing data being scanned by two digimon.

“Who is that?” Takuya asked as I opened my mouth.

“They’re sucking up the fractal code!” Koji added.

“The mountains are disappearing!” Zoey stated, sounding shocked.

“Alright so tell us, who are they?” Takuya demanded.

“I don’t know.” Baromon said quietly, “I’d say, now that Cherubimon is gone, these are the underlings that have been sent to collect the Digital World’s data. Now, do you understand what is happening? Lucemon will use any means to achieve his goal. If they succeed, Lucemon will be revived! That is my prophecy.”

“You mean…” Takuya trailed off.

“The entire digital world will be destroyed.” Baromon said.

“The end?” Takuya asked, “It can’t be!” In my mind’s eye, I could see the Digital World exploding from the inside out, blinding light flooding my mind and my eyes. When the spots cleared from my vision, we were back at the stairs, and I was on my knees.

“We thank you humans. You tried valiantly to help, but now you must return to your world. Go now, before it’s too late!” Baromon said harshly. I hastily got to my feet and got off that crazy floating platform.

“We are not leaving.” Takuya said behind me, and I stalled, glancing over my shoulder at him before back at Baromon.

“What did you say?” the shaman like digimon asked.

“Ophanimon and Seraphimon helped us battle to save the digital world, but now it’s up to us! We haven’t come this far and given this much to let it all go. We will save this world!” Takuya exclaimed.

“But, how will you do it?” Baromon asked.

“Easy,” J.P. said, “we all possess the powers of the spirits of the ten legendary warriors.”

“Lucemon will never have the chance to destroy this world while we’re here.” Zoey added.

“Impossible, the prophecy is right! Lucemon will be revived.” Baromon said.

“If he is, we’ll stop him.” Tommy said behind me.

“We may look like a bunch of kids to you, but we can handle this.” Takuya said. the others made noises of conformation.

“Besides, it’s fun to do the impossible.” I mused aloud, making the others look at me strangely, except for Takuya who was still facing away, “I don’t truly consider myself part of your team, but Koji was right when he said we were all brought to the digital world together. There must be a reason behind it, and I don’t think it was to get my ass handed to me by Cherubimon in my first all out fight.” Koji and Koichi smirked at my words, "Even if the Digital world is destroyed, there's always the chance to avenge it."

“If we don’t take care of this, then who else will?” Takuya asked Baromon, slowly turning around, “You think we’re just humans, but we’re digimon and proud of it!”

“Your pride, won’t help here.” Baromon said, turning away, “The prophecies will come to pass.” As the words left his mouth, fractal code began to appear around us. I nearly fell as the whole tunnel shook.

“Hurry, we must get outside!” Baromon exclaimed before rocks began to pour down.

 

* * *

 

            I punched through the rocks covering me and coughed slightly, cracking my neck as I sat up. I blinked dust from my eyes, wiping them as gently as possible with my hand, trying to get the grit out of my optical organs.

“Knock it off, just who are you two?” Takuya yelled behind me and I turned to see two very tall digimon approaching. One was white with demon like wings and heavy looking armor. While the other was pink with a pink facial helmet and gold ribbon like accents to its armor.

“I am Dynasmon, the passionate warrior.” The white one said.

“And I am Crusadermon, the indifferent warrior.” The pink one said.

“We are here for Lord Lucemon’s justice!” they chorused together.

“We have come to fulfill Lord Lucemon’s destiny as his emissaries of evil!” Dynasmon cried, the happiness in his voice very out of place for that statement.

“We are supporters of his right to become this world’s supreme ruler.” Crusadermon added, pulling a rose from nowhere, “We serve Lord Lucemon by collecting fractal code.”

“And we are known to all as the royal knights!” they chorused. Abruptly a harsh buzzing filled my ears, and I clamped my hands over them to try to alleviate the noise, but it only seemed to amplify and grow in pitch, nearly to a shrieking sound.

 _‘What’s going on!’_ I thought as blackness overpowered my vision.

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a few references in here. See if you can spot them. :D


	6. History in the Making

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in Digimon Frontier: Konomi, a young orphan with an exceptionally high IQ, had given up on ever finding her family and closed herself off from the world. However, after getting a strange message and waking up in the dark, Konomi must find a way to open her frozen, locked heart and accept she's part of a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Digimon…blah, blah, blah. You know it, I know it. *sigh* Unfortunately.

* * *

  
Chapter 6

* * *

 

            When I woke up, I had to immediately punch my way through debris to reach air. I coughed as the stale air was expelled from my lungs and looked around. I was sitting not too far from where the bluff-like wall had been, however, now there was nothing. Empty space stretched before me. I rolled to my feet and looked around, but I couldn’t see my bag or any of the others.

“Figures.” I murmured, “They left me alone.” I picked a random direction and began walking that way, staring straight ahead and keeping from blinking. I was okay with being on my own, but I had grown too used to traveling with the others. I kept expecting Takuya to start complaining, or Tommy to start a game, or for J.P. to say he was hungry. It felt weird. Me, who had been alone all my life, was craving for people I barely knew to be around me.

 _‘It doesn’t make sense.’_ I thought, pulling my D-Tector from my pocket. That gave me a shock; the white and black device now had inverted coloring than the last time I had held it. However, I didn’t have long to muse on this because an explosion nearly knocked me off my feet. I whipped my head around and saw a gigantic skeletal digimon coming towards me, a large rocket strapped to its back.

“Oh boy.” I hissed, raising my D-Tector. The instant I did so, I knew something was wrong. The screen of my device glowed with strange, black light, which erupted out and engulfed me, drowning out any thoughts in my head as pain roared through my nervous system.

 

* * *

 

            _Something was wrong. And when something was wrong, it meant that Lord Lucemon was unhappy. However, there were more pressing matters to deal with at the moment. The two hooded guards at the doors of Lord Lucemon’s castle stiffened as ten figures approached. The taller of the two moved forward, raising a gloved, humanoid hand._

_“Halt!” it called in a feminine voice, “Who wishes an audience with Lord Lucemon, divine ruler of the digital lands?”_

_“Lucemon is the divine ruler of nothing but misfortune, greed, and treachery!”One of the figures called, swinging its sword, long blue hair fanning out behind its green, white, and gold armor._

_“And what would you know of Lord Lucemon, AncientKazemon?” the cloaked figure sneered, the viewable portion of its face giving light to the arrogant smirk on its face. AncientKazemon’s lower face, the rest was hidden by her helmet, colored a dark red, but the flaming quadruped at the front cut across her angry retort._

_“Let us in to see Lord Lucemon, it is time his tyranny was stopped.” AncientGreymon growled, fanning his flaming wings._

_“If we were to do as you say, what would you do to Lord Lucemon?” the second guard asked in an androgynous voice, moving forward to stand beside the first, its shorter, bulkier stance making the cloak it wore bunch in odd ways._

_“We would see him…”the white and blue armored digimon began, letting his hands rest on the two hilts of his swords as he raised his lupine head._

_“…brought to justice.” The black and gold feline warrior finished, his thin, whip-like tail snapping back and forth in frustration._

_“I don’t believe that is in Lord Lucemon’s best health, AncientGarurumon, AncientSphinxmon.” The second guard replied, head moving back and forth between the two much larger digimon._

_“Neither do I.” the first guard said, pulling a crossbow-like weapon from beneath her robes and aiming at the mermaid-ish digimon warrior, “Lightning Crash!”_

_“AncientMermaimon!” the large, rhinoceros beetle shaped digimon called, pushing the delicate mermaid aside and letting his thick armor absorb the lighting bolt._

_“Thank you, AncientBeetlemon.” The mermaid said, straightening as she hovered slightly above the ground._

_“Lucemon!” AncientGreymon shouted, “You would have your devote guards fight and die in your place!”_

_“Yes, yes I would.” The two guards halted when they heard those words._

_“L-Lord Lucemon?” the humanoid asked in a trembling voice._

_“This is surely a trick! An illusion from AncientWisetmon!” the second called in a slightly panicked voice._

_“I assure you, this is no trick.” Lucemon said as he appeared, his many wings beating a steady rhythm to keep him aloft, “I would sacrifice the whole digital world if given a choice between it and myself.” The two guards stared in disbelief at the child-faced ruler, hardly believing what they were seeing and hearing. Lucemon moved forward, laying a pale hand on the humanoid guard’s face, stroking her cheek._

_“Surely you understand, don’t you Angedemon?” Lucemon purred, “You pledged to put your life on the line when you took up your post as my head guard and general, you knew this day would come.” For a moment, all was still, then Angedemon smacked the hand away and raised her crossbow._

_“Lightning Crash!” she cried, firing off a burst of lightning at nearly point blank range. An explosion rocked the doors of Lucemon’s castle, dust billowing up and clouding over the battlefield, where numerous explosions and bursts of light ricocheted from, randomly casting shadows of Lucemon and the twelve warriors fighting him on the cloudy medium._

_After several tense moments of silence, the dust settled, revealing a severely wounded group of fighters, but none so as Lucemon himself. The angelic digimon narrowed hateful eyes at Angedemon, who had been shed of most of her heavy cloak in the fighting, and her fellow, former, guard. He raised a shaking hand in their direction, edges bluring as his data struggled to stay together._

_“You will_ **pay** _for your transgressions!” he roared, a burst of white and black light erupting from his palm._

_“Look out!”_

_“Angedemon!” the cries from AncientGarurumon and AncientSphinxmon came too late, as Angedemon and the other were enveloped in the light. The cloud of opposite light melded together, making a gray smoke, and condensed into a pair of small tiles, each of which was slid into an empty slot in two gold colored tags, falling to the ground._

_“The Celestial Warriors sleep for eternity!” Lucemon cackled as he was beaten into submission, and banished to his prison._

 

* * *

 

            Lowemon dodged another blast from a Centarumon, just barely avoiding it. They had all evolved and it had seemed like they were going to pull an easy victory, but the half horse, half man digimon kept coming. Suddenly the ground began to shake, sending everyone to their knees.

“What’s going on?” Agunimon shouted. Before anyone could hazard a guess, a blaze of white fur began to rip through the ranks around them. The digimon skidded to a stop, growling and snarling at all those around it. It was shaped like a large dark gray and white wolf with white wings protruding from its back. A black symbol was flashing on its chest, but from where he was standing, Lowemon couldn’t see the exact design. The wolf tensed and howled, a shockwave radiating out from it to turn the digimon right in front of it back to digi-eggs.

“Whoa!” Kazemon exclaimed, just barely making it out of the way.

“Who is that?” Teppei exclaimed.

“I don’t know, but they’ve got some major issues.” Beetlemon replied, diving out of the way of another shockwave that wiped out the last of the Centarumon. Lowemon stared as the wolf-like digimon lunged at him, plowing him over and landing on top of him.

“Lowemon!” Lobomon yelled, preparing to fire his laser.

“No, don’t!” Lowemon’s yell replied as the wolf was sent flying, landing on its side and skidding slightly.

“What? Why?” Agunimon asked, letting the fires on his gauntlets die down slightly. Lowemon panted as he got to his feet.

“It’s Konomi.” The Warrior of Darkness said with absolute certainty.

“K-Konomi?” Korikakumon asked, staring at the snarling, growling, winged wolf. Lowemon nodded.

“But, how?” Kazemon asked.

“It must be her beast spirit.” Lobomon said, "They're much harder to control, remember? She wouldn't of known!" 

“Come on Konomi, snap out of it!” Lowemon called.

“You can’t let it control you!” Agunimon echoed. The wolf snarled, snapping its wings open and taking flight. A swirl of water appeared in its mouth, just before it rained down on all of them in a near tidal wave of water.

“Gah!” Agunimon exclaimed, scooping up Chiaki and Teruo and dodging out of the way as Beetlemon grabbed Teppei and Katsuharu and followed.

“Who’s Konomi?” Chiaki asked.

“One of our friends.” Agunimon answered, setting the two kids down.

“Doesn’t seem very friendly.” Teppei said.

“Beast spirits are _very_ hard to control.” Agunimon said darkly, staring as Konomi tore through Korikakumon’s Frozen Arrowhead attack.

“Konomi, don’t make me go Darth Vader on you!” Lowemon shouted. The wolf paused, staring at the Warrior of Darkness, and something changed in its eyes, the symbol on its chest stopped flashing and was viewable as a black version of the one on Angedemon’s dress.

“K-Koichi?” the wolf asked quietly, voice sounding vaugely like a very gruff, hoarse version of Konomi's, before fractal code encircled it and deposited an exhausted Konomi onto the ground.

“Konomi!” the group of warriors exclaimed, de-digivolving and running forward. Katsuharu and the others followed at a slower pace, still rather wide-eyed from the display. Katsuharu in particular was looking very down, staring at Tommy's back as if seeing him in a new light.

“What happened?” Koji asked as he and Koichi helped the dark haired girl to sit up.

“I woke up and I was alone. You guys were nowhere in sight and the cliff was completly gone. I started wandering around, looking for you guys and nearly got in a fight with a giant walking skeleton.” She said.

“Whoa, how’d you get out of that one?” Takuya asked.

“Don’t know.” Konomi murmured, pulling her D-Tector from her pocket and inspecting the device, “My digivice’s colors were messed up, switched, and I didn’t realize it until I tried to spirit evolve. I think, I think I was watching part of Angedemon’s memories because I saw when the original Ten Legendary Warriors defeated Lucemon, and how Angedemon became a spirit. Next thing I know, I heard Koichi yelling at me and…well, was here.”

“Sometime during your vision of the past, your beast spirit must have activated.” Bokomon said, “It overcame you and you went on a rampage.” Konomi winced.

“Sorry.” She said softly, hanging her head in shame.

“Hey,” Takuya gripped her shoulder, “it’s no biggie! Koji rammed himself into a tree a bunch of times the first time he tried to use his beast spirit.” The warrior of light glared at that.

“Not to mention that Takuya tried to kill us all when he activated his.” Koji shot back. Takuya growled at that.

“Anyways,” the Warrior of Flame said, pointedly ignoring a grinning Koji, “what I’m trying to say is that beast spirits are hard to control. Only J.P. and Zoey have been able to control theirs without much trouble, not to mention Koichi, but that was after we purified his spirits.” Konomi pushed his hand away.

“Thank you for your kind words Takuya, but it’s no excuse. I should have tried harder to break free, but I didn’t-”

“Konomi!” Koichi cut across the dark haired girl’s words, making her look up, “If you keep putting yourself down, you’ll never get over it! You don’t have to act like an adult! You’re only eleven years old! I understand that you’ve had to grow up and grow up fast, but there are people here who care about you, and if you don’t want to see it as family, see it as friends! We all want to get to know you Konomi, but we can’t do it unless you let us.” Konomi stared at the older of the twins, seemingly lost for words.

“Yeah Konomi, I’m the one who’s supposed to be the most mature, I’m older than all of you guys!” J.P. said.

“You need to loosen up.” Tommy said with a grin.

“Oh, and by the way, we’ve got your bag.” Zoey said smiling, producing the worn messenger bag from nowhere, “The Starmon on the moon fixed your spares.”

“Thank you.” Konomi murmured quietly, taking the bag and lowering her head, seemingly letting their words mull over in her mind.

“Come on, let’s go!” Takuya exclaimed, extending a hand.

“I would, but I think I may have twisted my ankle, my right one.” The dark haired girl said even quieter. Everyone paused at that.

“Uh, oops.” Zoey said, voicing the other chosen children’s thoughts.

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the beast spirit makes her appearance! Can anyone guess the digimon that attacked Konomi?


	7. End of the Line...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in Digimon Frontier: Konomi, a young orphan with an exceptionally high IQ, had given up on ever finding her family and closed herself off from the world. However, after getting a strange message and waking up in the dark, Konomi must find a way to open her frozen, locked heart and accept she's part of a family.

* * *

  
Chapter 7

* * *

 

            I groaned, opening my eyes slowly to take in the piles of books around me. For a few moments, I couldn’t remember where I was, then, everything came flooding back. The fight with the Royal Knights in Steel Town, followed by the pursuit to Beanstalk Village to rescue Tommy and the other children. That had ended disasterously in the Royal Knights stealing the data of the village and everyone, along with the Digimon inhabitants of the village, fleeing via Trailmon. After sending the kids home, we traveled to the Village of Beginnings, once again being trumped by the Royal Knights, though, Emmanuelmon, my beast spirit, had managed to hold her own against Crusadermon for a time before getting distracted while trying to protect the eggs. The next stop had been coming full circle for all but myself and Koichi, back to the place the others had entered the Digital World, the Flame Terminal, which was, coincidentally, also Bokomon’s and Neemon’s home. There, we had easily triumphed over a trio of SkullSatamon, only for Crusadermon to swoop in and steal the data of the terminal. Infernally frustrating. We had next met up with a friend, surprisingly, of Koji’s, letting him travel with us to Seraphimon’s castle, where he digivolved into Meteormon to help MagnaGarurumon distract Crusadermon, but he was injured heavily as Dynastmon stole the data for the castle. After helping Meteormon, who had de-digivolved back to Gotsumon, with his injuries, we had continued on to the Autumn Leaf Fair, only to again be trounced by the wayward knights. Needless to say it was getting repetitive. It also hadn’t helped that I, as Angedemon, had gotten a giant snowball to the face on accident. Now we were in Ophanimon’s castle, searching for the key that would keep the data locked away, but so far, no one had had any luck. We had all split up into pairs, Takuya and Zoey, J.P. and Tommy, Koji and Koichi, but this of course meant that I was left on my own. Apparently, sometime ago, the book I’d been searching through had actually bored me to sleep. I could feel the imprint of a spine on my cheek from the book I’d unwittingly used as a pillow, and my head hurt from all the reading I’d done in the low light.

“Konomi!” I jumped as a soft voice called my name, whirling around to see Nefertimon staring at me.

“You startled me.” I murmured needlessly, feeling the need to stay quiet that the library like building gave off.

“Apologies, the others have gathered in the main room.” The sphinx-like Digimon said softly.

“Did they find anything?” I asked, standing, wincing slightly as my still healing ankle protested, and followed the armored Digimon from the side room I’d been sleeping in.

“Sadly no.” she said, her voice sounding crestfallen, even though her face could not portray it. Suddenly, a thought occurred to me, so I acted upon it. I wasn't sure I was correct. 

“We’ll find a way. And if not, at least we’ll keep you safe.” Nefertimon looked at me strangely.

“I am the least consequential thing to be taken care of.” She said, focusing her gaze ahead of her. That confirmed my suspicions, strangely enough.

“Are you really? Why else would Ophanimon put you in charge, the sole protector of this wealth of knowledge? She must have valued you far more than you value yourself. More so even than the knowledge you were stressed to keep safe. After all, the key to the data would need a way to protect itself, would it not? Are you not this key?” I asked, stopping and leaning heavily on my left leg to relieve pressure from my ankle. The sphinx Digimon stared at me.

“H-How did you-?”

“I reasoned it out.” I said, waving her words aside, “The knights are coming, it would be best to tell the others as soon as possible.”

 

* * *

 

            An explosion marked the arrival of the Royal Knights, which made me glad I was with Nefertimon on the upper balcony as the others were thrown forward by the blast. Instead of listening to the knights monologues, I pulled out my D-Tector, which was thankfully back to its original coloring.

“Execute!” I called as a bundle of data sprang to existence around my right hand, “Beast Spirit evolution!” I was released from the data cocoon just in time to take flight with Nefertimon as Dynastmon fired a bolt of energy at us.

“I’ll draw them away.” I growled quietly, flying away from Nefertimon under the cover of smoke that had billowed up from the explosion, “Celestial Steel Mirrorwave!” The air around me shivered and I knew I was now cloaked in the illusion of Nefertimon’s image.

“For Lady Ophanimon I will protect this sacred place, Beam of Isis!” I cried as I fired a pink beam of light at the Royal Knights, momentarily able to use the guardian Digimon’s powers. I dodged around their attempts to hit me, only for the real Nefertimon to take my place.

“No!” I hissed, but she ignored me, firing off a Rosetta Stone, only to have Dynastmon fire several beams of light at her, making her tumble to the book strewn floor. My illusion melted and I pelted after the Knights, knocking them away from the others.

“Emmanuelmon, surely you can see the sense of restoring Lord Lucemon to power!” Crusadermon said, slicing me with her Spiral Masquerade.

“Go to hell!” I growled, “Celestial Wood Wreaker!” A bundle of wooden vines exploded from beneath my paws, spearing through the pink warrior’s ribbons and scoring some hits on her armor.

“Dragon Thrower!” the call came from behind me, but without enough warning to let me dodge. The next second I was hurtling through the air, plowing through stone and skidding to a stop in crushed white flowers. For a moment, all was dark, then I managed to scramble back to consciousness and join the fray again, only to nearly get fried by a beam of light.

 

* * *

 

            I shook my head, trying to shake the fuzziness from it, and was dismayed by what I saw. Ophanimon’s castle was gone, scanned by the Royal Knights, and already being sent to Lucemon. I could feel my wings drooping slightly as I realized we had failed.

“Lord Lucemon is free!” Dynastmon cried. I just blinked, staring at the child-like figure with multiple wings standing before us. I recognized him. I recognized him from my foray into Angedemon and Emmanuelmon's memories.

“Lucemon?”

“That little boy?” Zoey and J.P.’s questions were left unanswered.

“It was done as it was to be. I am your ordained ruler of absolute power over your very existence. You will serve me as you were born to do. You will give me my every desire, even yourself.” Lucemon said, staring at me. I felt a growl building in my throat as I saw red.

“Lucemon!” I felt my body tensing, but wasn’t the one doing it. The next thing I knew I was outside of my body, watching as Emmanuelmon went at it with Lucemon. It didn’t take me long to realize he was playing with her, at least until she caught his wrist in her jaws.

“You are a disgrace to your kind!” the child-like Digimon screamed, firing a bolt of light at Emmanuelmon that I felt through our connection, “You have betrayed me once already, now you deem it necessary to repeat?” For a moment, Emmanuelmon’s image shivered, then she solidified, but with Angedemon beside her. I watched, gripping my right arm in an attempt to redirect the pain somewhere else, somewhere more focused. 

“We saw fit to betray you in the past, now we indeed deem it necessary to put a halt to your schemes of the present.” Angedemon cried, summoning her Light Revolver and her Darkness Sweep weapons.

“The Digital World needs not a dictator, but a democratic leader. A peaceful king, not an overbearing Tyrant!” Emmanuelmon shouted, surrounding herself with trailing wooden vines, "However, it would be even more successful if left to govern itself with nobel and just peacekeepers to sort out differences."

“For your insolence, you will suffer!” Lucemon shouted. Before I knew it, he disappeared, reappearing right in front of my ghost like form, punching me in the stomach. I gasped doubling over as a series of voices cried out my name.

“You freed the traitors from my banishment, thus you must be aptly punished.” Lucemon hissed, grabbing my right wrist and spinning around, slamming me into the nonexistent ground before beginning to spin. His grip was crushing and I felt waves upon waves of pain radiating from my shoulder as I was spun around, gaining speed with each rotation. Suddenly, without feeling Lucemon let go, I was flung outward, rolling until I was stopped by two pairs of hands.

“K-Konomi!” I slid my eyes open slightly, wincing at the pain exploding from my right shoulder, and took in Koichi and Koji’s faces. They were looking at me with fear and concern, something dark splattered on their faces.

“What’s the matter? What did you guys get on your faces?” I asked, coughing slightly, realizing one or two of my ribs must have been broken by Lucemon’s punch. Koichi closed his eyes as Koji’s began to water. A curious sensation was echoing from my feet moving quickly up my legs and bringing with it a soothing feeling of painlessness.

“Konomi, we’ll…see you later…okay?” Koichi said haltingly. I looked at him curiously but nodded slightly as my eyes slid closed, blackness washing away all pain and feelings. 

 

* * *

 

            “K-Koji?” Koichi’s hoarse murmur drew his twin’s attention as he began to cry, and Koji fought to reign his own tears under control to look at his brother. Koji gripped Koichi's hand as it rose from the bed.

“I didn’t think…that I’d see you...but you’re here.” Koichi smiled through his oxygen mask as Koji took his hand. At the foot of Koichi’s bed, the others watched happily as the brothers were reunited, even as their D-Tectors disintegrated back to their phones and Koji hugged Koichi.

“Dr. Kido!” the cry diverted attention to the door of the emergency room which had been thrown open.

“What is it?” the blue haired, glasses wearing doctor asked, staring at the nurse in the doorway.

“We’ve got another kid that needs emergency medical attention.”

“Bring him in.”

“Her, it’s a girl.” The nurse said before turning and gesturing behind her, “Car accident, the girl was on the sidewalk and got hit with the victim car.” Koji and the others shared a look, while Koichi watched the door with a mixture of trepidation and fear.

“Oh no.” the doctor murmured as he saw who was being brought in, “Not again.”

“K-Konomi!” Koichi and Koji exclaimed. It was Konomi. Her right leg was covered in bloodstained bandages and her shoulder, what was left of it, was dripping blood through the hastily wrapped bandages onto the white sheets.

“We couldn’t find her arm, supposedly it’s been incinerated, but her leg was crushed by the car itself.” The nurse said as she and the other nurses and the doctor busied around the eleven year old.

“I’ll contact my friend for the prosthetics, but for now, we’ve got to stop the bleeding.” Dr. Kido said, turning around, “I know this is a bit sudden, but could all of you leave please?” The teens turned to go, but Dr. Kido put a hand on Koji's shoulder.

“Not you, I have some questions for you.” He said.

“We’ll call you later, if you’ll give us a number.” Takuya said. He and Koji quickly exchanged numbers before the others left. Koji pulled himself up onto the foot of Koichi's beda and the twins were left to watch as the nurses finished and left, leaving the room empty besides the three dark haired kids and the doctor. Dr. Kido sighed as he put down his phone, turning towards the pair. Koichi had pulled on his red shirt, but left his green one off.

“Let me ask you something first.” The doctor said as he pulled up a rolling chair, “ Have either of you met before today?” The twins shook their heads in tandem, making the doctor sigh in relief, “Then I have something very important to tell you, and Konomi when she wakes up.”

“If it’s about the three of us being siblings, we already know.” Koji said. The doctor looked surprised at that, so Koichi continued.

“We reasoned it out earlier.” He said quietly, not liking having to lie, but seeing no other way around it. The blue haired doctor smiled.

“Well, that’s good. The next thing I need to do is contact your mother then, Koichi.” The older twin looked surprised, so the doctor explained, “When Konomi was born, there was a mix up with a different baby, and your mother was told that Konomi had died. The other parent, who Konomi would have gone to, died shortly after the birth, and Konomi was sent to an orphanage. Soon after, I discovered the mistake, but unfortunately, was unable to do anything about it thanks to the owner of the establishment having friends in high places, which wasn’t good for Konomi. The orphanage gets money for every child that they are tending to from the government, so you can understand that they didn’t want to give her up. They set the nearly impossible rule that, until Konomi was of legal age, she would stay at the orphanage, unless, she met the two of you, which they knew you were separated, on the same day, at the same time.”  Koichi and Koji looked more than slightly affronted at that.

“That’s ridiculous!” Koichi exclaimed, Koji nodded his agreement, frowning heavily.

“You have no idea, but I couldn’t lose my job, I have a family too. Which is why I’m very happy you all met today.” Dr. Kido said. A moan behind them made their attention divert to Konomi who was attempting to sit up. Dr. Kido stood and walked over to her.            

“Calm down Konomi, you don’t need to over exert yourself, or you’ll pass out again.” the doctor said. Konomi looked at him with slightly clouded eyes, the medicines for pain and other things having taken effect.

“Wha-what ha…” she trailed off as she noticed her surroundings.

“I’ll tell you later, but for now, there’s someone here to talk to you.” The doctor said, moving to the side as Koji and Koichi moved forward.

“Hey sis.” Koji said, placing a hand on Konomi’s shoulder.

“Told you.” Koichi added. Konomi raised her one remaining hand to grab Koichi’s, not noticing that her tears were beginning to spill over. When a stream of water broke away from her eye, coursing down her face, Konomi raised her hand in surprise, looking at the water on her prosthetic's fingers from her pale, drawn face.

“I-I’m crying.” She murmured, obviously confused, “I didn’t think I had any tears left, but I’m not sad.” Koichi smiled and pulled her closer so he and Koji could wrap her in a hug.

“You can also cry because you’re happy. You’ve found what you’ve been looking for.” The elder of the two twins said, making Konomi completely dissolve into tears and heavy body wracking sobs.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So…the end. Or is it?
> 
> Can anyone guess who the doctor is?
> 
> Keep a ready eye out for the sequel!!


End file.
